¿Conocías este lado de mí?
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: -/-Si...¿Acaso el amor no consiste en dejar que la otra persona... vea también tus otras caras?—comentó Kiba mientras observaba el cielo y las nubes grises junto con las gotas de agua que caían...UA. Para HinataWeasley789


_**Disclaimers: Naruto no me perteneshe, ni sus pershonajes, ni nada...¡Nada! T_T Shierto...Hatsukoi Limited tampoco me pertenshe e_e**_

_**...**_

_**¿Conocías este lado de mí?**_

_**...**_

_**Dedicación: A HinataWeasley 789, ella, la que me inspiró para los KibaNabis y me siguió en ellos desde el principio ^^ Gracias *.***_

_**...**_

_**Disfruten la lectura! ^^**_

* * *

><p>Hanabi pisó fuertemente el pie de Kiba y lo giró para aumentar el sufrimiento por parte del chico con aspecto perruno, que gruñó molesto, no por el dolor infringido, sino por la acción de Hanabi que lo irritó. A fin de cuentas, él no tenía la culpa de que ella se le haya declarado por error y en un arrebato de distracción...<p>

—Hanabi—musitó tranquilo—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?—preguntó intentando mantener su cordura.

—Y un cuerno, Kiba—se quejó Hanabi utilizando esa expresión por primera vez— Tú no escuchaste N-A-D-A ¿Entendido?

—Si escuché, escuché perfectamente como decías que yo, Kiba Inuzuka, te gustab...—la blanquecina mano de Hanabi le impidió seguir hablando.

—Cállate Kiba—le ordenó molesta— Fue tu culpa por tus malditos juegos de palabras y tus habladurías y tus...tus...

—¿Mis?—.

Hanabi lanzó un gemido de frustración y se dio la vuelta molesta, removiendo su cabello con soltura.

* * *

><p><em>Y así era...La vida de Hanabi, desde ese momento cambiaría radicalmente...<em>

* * *

><p>—¡Joder! ¡Carajo!—dijo molesta una vez que llegó a su cuarto y se arrojó al mullido colchón de su cama, el rosado dormitorio a su alrededor le molestaba, pero se había encariñado con aquel tono en recordatorio de su madre.<p>

Dio media vuelta y hundió su rostro en uno de los tantos almohadones que tenía sobre la cama. Ésa no era ella. Hanabi era fuerte, decidida y valiente. La Hanabi que mostraba frente a Kiba era cobarde, nerviosa e insegura.

¡Ah! Lo que hace el amor...

Y ella lo aceptaba, había temido en aceptar que quería Kiba tanto como quizá quiso a su novio anterior, por lo que no era un sentimiento hacia un amigo o hermano, iba más allá de eso. Sus sentimientos eran inauditos para la posición en la que estaba ahora, en posición de negación. Todavía no podía creer que por un estúpido juego de palabras esas "cosas" salieran a la luz...

* * *

><p><em>Kiba reía en frente de Hanabi sobre sus sentimientos...pero no podía evitar quejarse a sus espaldas...<em>

* * *

><p>—Es que no entiendes, Shino—dijo Kiba mientras se tomaba la cabeza— Esta situación es un suplicio.<p>

Como siempre solía hacer el amigo de anteojos se quedó callado, sin alguna expresión.

—Ahora todo es...todo es tan abstracto, llego a su casa y ella...ella ¡Huye!—se quejó Kiba una vez mas mientras removía la cuchara en el café que pidió— Y si no huye, me atormenta con preguntas personales que...que...¡Nunca pensé que le importarían! Realmente creí que ocultaría eso de que le gusto...pero no es así.

—Tal vez debas darle una oportunidad, Kiba—dijo Shino en paz, de una manera intangible y tenue.

— Además, su personalidad tan ilógica, es misteriosa, complicada y si no fuera poco, imposible de analizar... ¿Cómo quieres que le de una oportunidad? Claro, sumémosle que tiene cinco años menos que yo...

—Mis padres se llevan nueve—comentó Shino, haciendo que Kiba cerrara la boca y bebiera un sorbo de su café.

* * *

><p><em>Las situaciones embarazosas iban en aumento, hasta que Hanabi estalló.<em>

* * *

><p>Ya cansado de que Hanabi lo atormentara con preguntas personales día y noche, de unos modos continuos pero no espontáneos, adaptados a la manera de ser de la frívola chica; decidió ir a su casa sin avisar una noche en que las amigas estaban allí...<p>

—Hey, Hanabi—le llamó el mientras se interponía entre ella y la pantalla de la televisión.

—¿Qué?—espetó Hanabi sin muestras de nerviosismo por la punzante mirada de Kiba sobre su ser.

Acumuló aire en sus pulmones y...

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Qué hiciste de desayuno?¿Tomaste un baño hoy?¿A que hora te fuiste a dormir?¿S que hora despertaste?¿Cual es tu comida favorita?¿Ves mucha televisión?¿Crees en la navidad?¿Que harás mañana?...—las preguntas que Kiba soltaba de su boca golpeaban a una inmutable Hanabi, que no cambiaba su seria e indiferente expresión.

—Si sigue así...Hanabi quebrará—comentó Moegi en un susurró a su otra amiga.

—Lo sé...hasta la mismísima Hanabi tiene un punto donde...—se vio interrumpida por el repentino levante de Hanabi del sofá, que se mostraba enojada.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?—dijo mientras lo empujaba por reflejo con un manotazo en el rostro— ¿Por que me haces tantas preguntas repentinas?

—Tan solo te estoy molestando como siempre haces...—dijo con simpleza Kiba, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Idiota—dijo ella— Vete, idiota—ordenó mientra apuntaba ala salida con el dedo índice y el brazo estirado, tenso.

* * *

><p><em>Así fue como Kiba se enteró que Hanabi tenia uno de "esos" lados...<em>

* * *

><p>—Aún no estás satisfecha a pesar de que conseguiste esa reacción que querías—dijo Moegi mientras revolvía distraídamente el capuchino que tenía enfrente.<p>

—Yo no quería esa reacción—dijo Hanabi luego de darle un mordisco al par de tostados que había pedido hace unos minutos—.

—Me imagino que como siempre eres fría y distantes con los demás chicos, ellos suelen mantener distancia de ti...—opinó Fû— Así que cuando Kiba decidió poner fin a tus preguntas y obtener él el mandato no supiste que hacer, y reaccionaste de "aquella" forma.

Hanabi no respondió y giró la vista hacia la ventana para observar la calle cuando notó la mirada de Kiba punzante en ella del otro lado de la ventan...¡Diablos! La seguí a todos lados...No pudo aguantar y dejó caer su cabeza sobre los sándwiches.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta que el amor los envuelve...<em>

* * *

><p>—Me voy—anunció Kiba mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.<p>

—No vuelvas tarde—gritó su hermana entre medio de la música fuerte que había acabado de poner a andar, no le importaba que ya sean las siete de la noche.

"Tsk...va a llover" pensó observando como las nubes grises se agrupaban en el aún claro cielo.

Siguió caminando cuando vio a una figura conocida ala lejanía.

—Eh...¡Hanabi!—gritó y corrió hacia ella, pero la chica ni siquiera se dio la vuelta a observarlo—¿Qué haces sola...?

—Kiba, mantengamos distancia, así yo...puedo ser yo—pidió Hanabi mirándolo seriamente y apurando el paso dejando entre ellos al menos un metro de distancia.

Kiba se desconcertó.

—¿Qué...? ¡Espérame Hanabi—la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano—¿Qué te sucede...?

—Déjame sola—pidió Hanabi.

—No. Yo creo que este lado no es tan malo...—la miró a los ojos y Hanabi tembló.

Tarde, un chaparrón de agua los empapó a ambos.

—¡Mier...!—Kiba soltó a Hanabi y buscó con su mirada un lugar donde refugiarse, cuando divisó un tolde de un negocio.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Vas a tener un resfriado si te quedas ahí!—gritó Kiba mientras miraba como Hanabi se quedaba debajo del agua.

—¡Estoy Bien! Me quedaré aquí —frunció el ceño molesta.

—No seas terca, Hanabi—corrió hacia ella y la obligó a seguirlo.

"Terca" No era una palabra que describiera a la intangible Hanabi Hyûga...

Kiba no cayó en cuenta de donde tenía la mano hasta que Hanabi le advirtió.

—Quita tu mano de mi espalda—gruñó furiosa, ya que al tener la camisa del colegio empapada se le traslucía todo, l_iteralmente._

Kiba se sonrojó y metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Ehm...Hanabi...¿estás temblando?—preguntó hipotéticamente al ver que la chica se sacudía en muy leves movimientos.

—N-no...

La miró de reojo y se quitó la campera.

—Toma, ponte esto—se la extendió y se dio la vuelta.

La aceptó sin refutar—Gracias—masculló—Date la vuelta—.

Kiba obedeció y se dio la vuelta, luego sintió a espalda de Hanabi chocar contra la suya y la piel descubierta de ella sobre su remera. Lo que hizo Hanabi fue, quitarse la camisa del instituto y enfundarse en el abrigo de Kiba, que este estaba un tanto sonrojado por el hecho de haber tenido a la chica en interiores pegada a su cuerpo.

—Aún completamente empapada sigues siendo tú, Hanabi—dijo inconscientemente Kiba— Eres muy buena para actuar de forma distante y todo eso..

—Yo no actúo—dijo Hanabi de manera frívola. Kiba rió por lo bajo.

—Estaba pensando...—.

—¿Tu piensas?—se burló altaneramente Hanabi.

—Si...¿Acaso el amor no consiste en dejar que la otra persona... vea también tus otras caras?—comentó Kiba mientras observaba el cielo y las nubes grises junto con las gotas de agua que caían...

—Woah...que poético—ironizó Hanabi sonriendo de medio lado...—Pero tengo que admitir que tienes razón— se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la espalda de Kiba sin abrazarlo, solo dejando reposar en ella su cabeza.

Para el, Hanabi Hyûga era fría y dura como un diamante, pero aún así hermosa y genial...

Para ella, Kiba Inuzuka era un irresponsable y un tanto mujeriego, pero era el idiota del que se enamoró.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora creen que es por el hecho de que ambos se comprenden entre sí, el por qué se enamoraron...<em>

* * *

><p>...<p>

_¡Terminé! No saben lo feliz que estoy...quiero aclarar que la idea no es mía, sino del manga Hatsukoi Limited, capitulo 31, si lo leen puede que haya "coincidencia" en los diálogos –si saben a lo que me refiero- No saben lo que me costó hacer a una Hanabi que se declare U_U Aunque obvié esa parte, fue muy difícil aún así...No salió tan largo como esperé...pero queda así, no hay cambios T_T_

_Esto es para HinataWeasley789 que, como dije arriba, siempre me siguió en todas mis ideas aburrida y me apoyó (L) Es alguien importante para mí..._

_Si les gustó, dejen review..._

_Si no les gustó, dejen review..._

_Si no lo leyeron, dejen review O.o_

_Me despido...^^_

_Good Bye!_


End file.
